Rider amongst monsters
by Kamen Rider Yokai
Summary: Tamashii Souto was your ordinary teen. That was until the events with the megahex. After a near fatal wound taken trying to help the heroes and their temporary allies he finds a dropped viral core and somehow fuses to a roimude created by the megahex. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1 lost

Tamashii Souto was your ordinary teen. That was until the events with the megahex. After a near fatal wound taken trying to help the heroes and their temporary allies he finds a dropped viral core and somehow fuses to a roimude created by the megahex. Taking the sengoku driver from the statue of Kamen rider baron and finding a way into helheim he gets a lockseed and arrives at yokai academy. The roimude will have to learn what it means to be a hero when it is revealed someone had taken the remains of the battle and plans on using them to destroy the monster world. "It's time for a rampage!"

Pain that was all a young teen could feel as he struggled to stand. It had all started when mechanical beings known only as megahex appeared seemingly having killed one of the famous Kamen riders. He was able to escape the strange transformation that mechanized part of the city but the rest of his family wasn't as lucky. Turned to data and killed by the strange event. When Ryugen destroyed the two kurokage copies the teen had grabbed the only remain intact of the two besides the sengoku driver from the wreckage a indicator that once was filled with a image of a specialize helmet was now blank. Soon though the megahex returned and Ryugen now aided by his brother zengetsu fought the megahex who had revived a old foe of the riders. Sengoku ryouma the creator of the driver.

Then came the revival of gaim and where the teen himself joined the fray gripping a kurokage Lance he grabbed also from the wreckage to help them fight the megahex only for more of the android to appear and reveal that they were just constructs the real megahex was actually the planet they came from itself. Then they androids scattered.

It returned with a new look and came the emergence of a new rider by the name of drive when the megahex had revived a dead rider. Kumon Kaito aka Kamen rider baron. He turned against the megahex and gaim and drive fought against the main unit while the rest joined by three strange characters fought the materialized enemies of invess and roimude as the three allies identified themselves.

During the battle the teen took a fatal wound with a claw destroying a lung and nicked a hole in to the heart. This stopped the heroes in shock that the teen was still alive.

With his weapon he destroyed the foe and was left on the ground when it seemed the foes and baron shut down signaling that gaim and drive did it. Now the teen struggled to stand as the sengoku riders in their celebration forgot the teen only for the one known as chaser to walk by with his two allies and the one known as heart dropped something resembling a silver toy car with a design like a skull right into the teens hand by accident. Once everyone but the teen with blood going out of his mouth and the large wound in his side manage to use his staff to stand and stumble by the baron statue his free hand accidently snagging on the driver and pulled it off with the banana lockseed shattering from the fight and the indicator fell off as the teen struggled to walk before tripping dropping the spear, driver, and blank indicator.

The silver car he gripped glowed as his fall collided his body into a human type roimude statue. Suddenly the teen felt a curious sensation as if his pain was vanishing like water flowing off him. When he stood he found himself healed as he note the roimude had vanished.

"That was weird" said the teen before looking to see he had dropped some items and picked them up.

The spear suddenly was covered in some energy becoming a metal band with a charm of the weapon dangling from the non blade end on a small three to five inch chain. The sengoku driver he picked up and seeing the indicator fit the missing space snapped it onto place and started to move off confused.

Suddenly he felt a ripple under him and looking down found what seemed to be a forest below him. With a yelp the teen fell and landed in the Forrest floor confused as the rift now that he got a good look resembled a zipper closed.

Before him was a face he recognized from the beat rider hot line stresm.

"Sagawara" said the teen confused at the man now in what looked like traveling garb.

"Seems you have been through a rough ordeal. Seems your confused at what happened allow me to explain what happened to you" said Sagawara pulling the teen to his feet.

"I will be frank kid your no longer human but a android. A roimude like those three that helped you and the riders today. What heart the red one dropped was basically their means to revive. A core they can upload their mind into called a viral core. When you collided with that core less roimude copy you were fused with it saving your life. It was reckless of you to join the fight they had it well in hand. This puts you in a odd situation. You have nothing left in our world. Your family killed by the megahex and fought and managed to avenge them but now you got nothing to tie you to our world besides being a roimude.i see you grabbed the driver so at least your prepared just in case. Here I been holding onto this just in case" said Sagawara handing the shocked teen a lockseed but unlike normal lockseeds this one was black instead of silver with the black arm and switch on the side being silver. On the front was a fruit that resembled a mechanical blackberry.

"This is a oddity among lockseeds being inversed in color and if you want I can send you someplace to Start over if you wish. What do you say kid might be worth your while" said Sagawara and the teen looked at his new lockseed and then picked up the driver.

"A new life sounds good but before I head over to the new world I need to learn how to properly use my new body" said the teen.

"That much I can help with so what is your name kid I forgot to ask" said Sagawara sheepishly.

"As a human I was Souto Tamashii but now I'm soul as a roimude. I'll keep souto in the name to remind me I still have my humanity" said the now named soul putting on the driver and the indicator chimed as a image formed. It resembled a silver helmet that was styled like a ninja with a gear acting as a crest with the visor having a rainbow multicolored look. Placing the lockseed on the hook clipped to his belt loop the teen looked to Sagawara.

"A good name fits you so now let's get you used to your roimude form soul you have much to learn about your new abilities" said Sagawara with a nod.

With that it would be a month since soul would arrive to his new home and already got two new lockseeds to add to his arsenal. One was a itchigo lockseed the other was kurokage's pinecone lockseed. With a nod to the man who helped him learn to use his abilities he entered the Crack that was opened and found himself in what looked like the outskirts of a forest. The welcome to sign read yokai academy. Walking in the teen found himself staring at the castle like building that was the local school.

"Yokai academy? Guess I'm in a world where monsters exist somewhat well better enroll and find a place to live" said soul walking in.


	2. Chapter 2 first day

Soul didn't have that long to enroll and quickly found himself in homeroom after changing into the school uniform of a green blazer over his black shirt and tan pants. He replaced the tie with a scarf and over the blazer which was closed was his black coat open. He was sitting with his fellow new student Tsukune anno and both were getting to know each other better. Soon enough their home room teacher a orange haired woman was talking.

She revealed that this was a school for monsters to learn to coexist with humans and that the school was in another dimension and that any human that entered the school was killed on sight. Soul noticed the expression on Tsukune and figured the guy was human and had enrolled without knowing what he was in for.

"Oi why can't we just eat all the humans" said a guy that fit the looks of a thug.

'Great it's guys like him that give monsters a bad name' thought soul resolving to keep a eye on him just in case.

The teacher nekonome revealed the guy's name was saizo then told the class that the humans just out numbered monsters and then told a vital rule. Never to reveal your true form on campus. Soul though had to also clear up something.

"Excuse me sensei I got to clear up something with saizo here, he indirectly insulted a lot of monsters with that comment of his. I mean humans can become werewolves, ghosts, cyborgs, angels, mages, zombies, and very rarely vampires I think he indirectly insulted those races as at one point they were once human in the past. Take Dracula or Vladimir the impaler as he was originally called. He was a human as well once so I think saizo should watch what he says before he finds himself facing a crowd of angry yokai" said soul making everyone jaw drop. They had forgotten that fact about the first vampire.

And now saizo paled as despite his strength even he can't face that kind of odds and there was possibly two s class yokai races in that list. Just then a pink haired girl with emerald eyes walked in and apologized for being late and on spotting Tsukune she gave him a hug making most of the class glare at him. Soul sweatdropped.

"I see that you two are best friends then though moka right? watch your actions your giving them the wrong impression that your dating as from what Tsukune told me you only know each other in this school so you do know there is a reason there is the phrase actions speak louder then words right?" Said soul making moka eep as she let him go and nodded at soul with a nervous laugh having a sheepish expression.

"Sorry but Tsukune is my first friend so I just got excited we were sharing a class" said moka making the jellous classmates freeze before they facepalmed. She sat next to Tsukune and class resumed and once it ended moka dragged Tsukune to explore and I followed her as in new as well. So far they are quickly becoming friends. Though we had to endure the stares as we explore the campus. We took a break as we got some drinks from the vending machines. I got a can of lemon tea while Tsukune got mango juice and moka got tomato juice which clued me in that moka was a vampire. I told her what I told the class and why I said it and understandably moka was slightly furious as game learned about count vlad Dracula from a young age and knew his origin. Then saizo arrived and picked up Tsukune and i... reacted quite harshly I will admit. A pink wave of particles erupted from me as I used the most common of roimude skills. The density shift making everything around me move slower and feel heavier then before.

"What the hell" said saizo wondering what was going on.

I made him let go of Tsukune and as he fell I righted him and dragged him and moka away.

"Next time saizo don't pick on my friends" I called back aware of the looks Tsukune and moka were giving me as I took them to the roof with our drinks in tow before I stopped the density shift with another wave of particles.

"What In the world was that" asked Tsukune wide eyed.

"The most basic of my abilities called density shift. I'm able to alter the density around me " I said making both look at me.

"I never heard of a yokai able to do this before" admitted moka.

"That's because frankly I didn't have this ability until a week ago. You see I used to be human. Let me explain that as I tell you what happened to me and how I became what I am" I said before telling them what happened with a alien race known as megahex, my experience with invess, how I took a fatal wound during the battle, how I ended up in a roimude body and then my week getting used to my new body and form.

I also told the history of the roimude I learned from sagara. Both were horrified and Tsukune asked why he hasn't heard about this as he lived in japan.

"That's because I'm from a different universe from the earth you know. I didn't have anything tying me to my world anymore so I took the will of helheim's offer to get a new start" I said shocking them.

"It is possible to travel worlds I mean the school is in one separate from the human world that's only accessed by the tunnel" said moka understanding this.

"So your fatally wounded body was absorbed by the new one right. That means that it might be possible you can be ejected after a hard strike and have the risk of dying you got to have a back up at leadt" said Tsukune seeing a likely possibility.

"I got this" I said pulling out a viral core only instead of the cobra, bat and spider motif this was more feline in nature.

"This is a viral core. If the roimude body is destroyed but not the core roimude can use these to revive I made a lot of them during the week to be just in case. I got the blueprint memorized. If my human body does get ejected I included a failsafe in this one to convert me to pure data and upload it to the core truly becoming a roimude instead of a hybrid In a way" said soul.

"They look like toy cars? Must be to make sure no one suspects a thing" said tsukune.

After that moka told tsukune and me about her experience in the human world and I winced and looked to Tsukune who finally broke down and ran after telling her.

"I'll go get him and make sure he doesn't get in trouble while you think up a apology" said soul using density shift again to catch up and man tsukune had already gone to the bus stop only to realize the bus only came once a month.

I shook my head and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't beat yourself up Tsukune moka didn't know and is thinking up an apology I think having you as a friends means a lot to her" said soul trying to reassure the teen.

Suddenly a familiar scream was heard and both of them ran and soul grit his teeth on seeing what was happening. Saizo had ambushed moka and was trying to rape her in his true form of a orc.

"Saizo!" Soul roared in rage.

Everyone got chills running down their spine as the orc looked to the roimude.

"I warned you about messing with my friends now face the concequinces" said soul pulling out his sengoku driver and the inversed blackberry lockseed before putting the belt on and unlocked the lockseed.

 **Blackberry** was heard as the teen spun his arms around and flipped his wrists around putting the hands to his chest before in one movement placed the lockseed in the belt and lock it in.

 **Lock on!**

"Henshin" said soul as a zipper portal appeared over him as a metalic blackberry was seen. The teen then used the lever to slice open the lockseed.

 **Bāsuto!** Was heard as the blackberry landed covering soul's head as energy rippled transforming his clothes into a black bodysuit with silver trim.

 **Burakkuberī arms! Yami no kage!**

With this declaration the blackberry sparked and started to disassemble with the sides becoming shoulder armor as the front folded in and the back spun once to be flush to his back revealing the helmet on the indicator with a added part looking like a smooth helm as the visor now resembled a blackberry slice.

In his hand was a black katana with the blade resembling a blackberry slice and the hilt Looked like a blackberry. On his waist was the musou Saber as well.

" Kage wa ima watashi no sutējidesu!" Said soul entering a stance.

"What the hell what monster are you!" Demanded saizo wide eyed.

"A roimude a android but this form isn't my true form just a armor bound to me" soul said coldly as he started to move toward saizo.

Taking his kuroken the rider charged at the ogre at swift speed.

"Whoa!" Saizo barley had time to rip out a tree and use it to block the sword. It was thick enough to save his life as there was a deep cut halfway through the trunk.

"Time to switch I guess" said soul taking out his ichigo lockseed and switched it with his current one.

 **Lock on basuto! Ichigo arms shuuto** **spark!**

(Soul's pov)

With that my current arms shattered as the strawberry landed and unfolded turning my visor red and I was now armed with the ichigo kunai. Leaping into the trees I started to throw them as they exploded at his feet making dirt fly up creating a smoke screen. Suddenly a deep aura registered blowing away the smoke revealing moka had transformed and was near tsukune.

"Well this is a surprise" I thought watching this new mature moka as she glared at saizo.

"Well time to finish this" I sighed and took off my lockseed and placed it in the drive bay of my musou saber.

 **Lock on! 1-0-0-0!**

I swung my saber.

 **Ichigo charge!**

A energy strawberry formed above saizo before it burst into a lot of kunai distracting saizo enough to let moka give him a kick.

I jumped down and stood helping tsukune up.

"Well that was interesting at least" I said looking at the unconcious ogre before I found moka in my face.

"Just who are you really nothing like this armor has been seen before" said moka and I placed my lockseed back on then closed it making my armor turn into rainbow like particles returning me to my uniform.

"My story is not really a good one" I said before I told them about the megahex incident and that my family was dead while I took a fatal blow against the forces the megahex generated and how I had seemed to fuse to one of the machines afterwords.

I showed the charm on my wrist and in a flash of data it became the spear I used.

"This was the weapon I used during that battle" I said before reverting it.

"So your walking between life and death? Harsh oh and Tsukune watch over my other self your the only one able to unlock my seal" said moka placing her rosario back on.

"Great that's usually a indicator that you were fated to meet that or your soul mates sometimes I hate what the will of helheim forest taught me just in case I find this kind of situation" I said making both blush out of shock before pink haired moka returned. I put away my driver and helped tsukune take moka back.

"What a first day. And I made my debut as gianin as well. I'm sure that our adventures are just starting" I said later in bed pulling out a lock vehicle I received being the Sakura huricane.

(End chapter)


End file.
